


Drops of Water (Bowspam)

by ThrowMeInnaDitch



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), No Fandom, Problematic- Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Kidnapping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Oviposition, Pedophilia, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Smut, Soft sex, Somnophilia, Stockholm Syndrome, Stomach Bulge, Tentacle Dick, Underage Sex, femboy, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrowMeInnaDitch/pseuds/ThrowMeInnaDitch
Summary: "...Water. That's all Tommy could hear as he sat on the cement floor with his hands tied behind his back. A blind fold over his eyes blocking his vision. He tried to speak but it was muffled to to something tied in his mouth. He started crying only to feel a hand touch his cheek, "please don't cry, sweetheart. You're safe here." That voice sounded familiar to him- but he couldn't place it. Tommy felt relief as he blind fold was removed, allowing him so look at the person who took him away from his home. Blue eyes widened as he was met with the ugly black smile face that he recognized all to well...."
Relationships: Clay | Dream/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), dream/tommy - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 110





	Drops of Water (Bowspam)

The man sat on the cold concrete floor with his head in his hands. He was having those thoughts again. The ones that could ruin his authority, but he couldn’t help it. The thought of the pretty little blond teen in compromising positions made his stomach flutter. The green tinted man groaned, wished he could have the teen by his side… but he fucked that up. Not only would Tommy’s father keep him away- but the boy hated him. Dream knew that. That’s why he’s been in hiding for a while. At first he wanted to kill the teen just to get him out of his head… but now he dreaded the thought of killing the teen, even if he could bring him back, the thought hurt him. He look around at the empty room and chuckled, _maybe I should see how he’s doing at least. What if he’s hurt?_

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


“Tubbo!” Tommy screeched at the top of his lungs as the brown haired boy chased after him. A few minutes prior they were fishing and the next thing Tubbo was chasing Tommy with a salmon. “Stop running, I have short legs!” He yelled back trying to keep up with the blond. “Put the damn fish down! we don’t know if Wilbur got a hold of it!” 

Tubbo stopped and tossed the fish back into the water in disgust, “Tom- that’s gross.” He said running his hands in the water as Tommy walked back over. 

“I’m sorry- but it's true though. We don’t know how many fish he-” “Tommy stop!” Tubbo said giggling, making Tommy smile and pull him into his arms. “I’m going to miss this.” He whispered into the short boys hair. Tubbo pulled away and glared slightly at Tommy. “Stop talking like you’re going to die- I won’t let that happen.” Tommy rolled his eyes. 

He didn’t want to give Tubbo hope. They both knew Dream could come at any moment- it’s been weeks since they’ve seen the green tinted man- not since Wilbur attempted to blow up their nation- and they both are on one life and had targets on their backs. Dream could attack at any moment. 

“Tubbo- Love, you can’t ignore it. I’m not going to live forever.” He reached forward and rested his hand onto Tubbos cheek, “if he comes you know I won’t let anything happen to you, right?.” Tubbo shook his head with tears in his eyes. “Tommy- stop, you don’t need to protect me. You have so much to live for… you have a family Tommy-” “-yeah but I refuse to live without you.” Tommy said, cutting him off before kissing him. Tubbo immediately kissed back but pulled away with a glare. 

Tubbo crossed his arms, “No, you can’t distract me like that. For all we know Dream will kill both of us! That’s not what I want. I love you Tom and if letting myself die can save you- I will let him kill me.” Tommy went to speak but the sound of footsteps caused him to stop. His body froze a little- it happened every time he heard a noise that was from something unknown. 

“I thought you two were fishing?” Ghostbur asked, walking up to them. After he failed blowing L’Manberg to bits- he couldn’t handle the buzzing in his head anymore, so he forced his father to kill him. In front of everyone, including his brothers- who were still haunted by it. 

The teens sighed in relief at the sound of his voice, “we are- what do you want?” Tommy said a little on edge as he looked around them, he felt like he was being watched. He wrapped his arms around himself. Tubbo glanced at him but he ignored it- he didn’t want him to worry.

Ghostbur sighed, “I wanted to see how fishing was going.” Tommy rolled his eyes, sure he loved his brother- but Ghostbur was annoying to him. He wanted his brother back even if he was nuts. “It’s going good, do you want to help?” Tubbo asked with a smile on his face. Ghostbur nodded and let Tubbo drag him to the spot they were at. Leaving Tommy standing by himself. 

The boy looked around at his surroundings. He couldn’t shake the feeling of being watched. 

* * *

_I’m going to take him._ The man said as he scowled at the boy with horns for touching what belongs to him. _I can keep him safe… he can live happily with me and not with that property stealing little asshole._ Dream smiled to himself as he watched Tommy, _he is so damn pretty. I can’t wait to make him mine._ He turned around and started he head back to his house so that he could get it ready for his lover's arrival. 


End file.
